The Splattershot Trilogy
by wheresthecheddar
Summary: A kid or squid or both or neither - save the identity crisis for later - is finally facing the competitive world of turf war after dreaming about it for his entire life.


I tried to do this series over a year ago, but I forgot about it immediately and never came back to it.

I'm going to try it again. Wish me luck.

Oliver excitedly jumped out of his bed the moment he woke up. It was May 18, 3371, his 14th birthday. He sprinted through what was of his small room and got downstairs despite never touching them in favor of a simple well-angled jump. He skidded to a stop to see that the dining room table was decked out with a wide variety of presents. However, he knew that he couldn't open them until after he went to school, so he entered the kitchen where an aura of delicious breakfast was protruding through the doorway.

When he entered, he was greeted by his mother preparing crispy slices of bacon. "Hello, Oliver," she said as he glanced around the kitchen to see many bags and boxes of ingredients on the counters. "Happy birthday." His father was also in the kitchen preparing slices of french toast. "Hey, Ollie. Hope you've been having a good day."

"I sure have," Oliver replied.

"Alright, great. Now go sit down, breakfast is almost ready," his father said in return. Oliver promptly agreed and walked out of the kitchen, sitting down at the table. After a minute or two, his parents came into the dining room with platters of bacon, french toast, pancakes, eggs, and the likes. "We hope you like it," his mother said as she placed some food on Oliver's plate and put it in front of him. He started at the meal, clearly hungry from an absence of sleep from last night. Despite the lack of rest, he still felt like he had slept for days. After he was done, he thanked his parents, got ready for school, and dashed out the door.

In Inkopolis Square, he met up with 2 friends of his in the shade of a tree. Jamie and Blaze greeted him with ecstatic looks on their faces. "Hey, Ollie!" Blaze said excitedly. "We've got some presents for you!" Blaze handed him a soft, cushion-y gift, and without hesitation, Oliver took Blaze's gift and tore at it until only a stylish black t-shirt with a colorful squid on it remained. "Wow, this is super cool! Thanks!" Oliver said, admiring the shirt.

"No problem," Blaze replied. "Now let's head over to the school grounds. I'd rather not be late. You guys should come too, if you don't want to get your asses kicked." The three obliged took off toward the school.

When they at last arrived at the school, they did their usual morning businesses and headed off to class. The day passed quite normally for Oliver, not many people endorsing his birthday as any sort of holiday with the exception of his best friends. During lunch period, however, something peculiar happened to Oliver and his friends.

It was a relatively peaceful lunch period, until an abnormal influx of activity appeared at a corner of the lunchroom. A girl was attempting to chase down another girl who was carrying around a plain notebook with nothing written on the cover. The boys thought nothing of it and continued to eat their lunch as the two girls traveled around every nook and cranny of the lunchroom. Eventually, the two reached the group of friends, where the girl in pursuit of the other finally caught up to the other, knocking her over. The friends, baffled at the scene they just endured, watched as the girl got up and dusted herself off with the notebook in hand. She then noticed that three boys were staring at her.

"Oh, uh, hey," she said, looking back at where she sat, only to find that people had taken her seat. "Darn it, some criminals stole my seat! You guys mind if I sit here?"

"Sure," Jamie and Blaze said in unison. Oliver gave it a moment of thought and agreed.

"Thanks!" the girl exclaimed. They sat in silence for a moment while the girl wrote something in her notebook and everyone else checked their phone. The girl finally spoke up again. "So… Can I get to know you guys?" she asked. Oliver shrugged. "Why not?"

The girl smiled. "Well, my name is Ivy. How about you guys?"

"Blaze."

"Jamie."

"Oliver. Or Ollie. I don't really care."

"Well, nice to meet you!" Ivy said. The girl from before slowly got up and walked toward her. The girl was an absolute unit, and could probably crush her at any time.

"Hand over that book," she said in her deep, intimidating voice. Oliver got ticked off by her.

"Back off," he said.

"What did you just say to me, you little bitch?"

"I _said,_ back off."

"Okay, that's it!" The duke threw a punch towards the back of Oliver's head, making his head arch down toward the table. He stopped it just in time, but it would definitely cause a bruise. His friends, along with Ivy, watched in horror as Oliver was beaten to a pulp by the goliath. Eventually, security was called and the girl was taken away through brute force. Oliver, on the other hand, had to be taken to the nurse's office for extensive care. After a few hours of rest and care, Oliver looked relatively fine and got back on his own two feet and went back to class.

After school, he waved goodbye to his friends and entered his house again. The first thing he noticed was that there was a large present on the table that he hadn't seen before. "Hey, Oliver! Ready to open your presents?" his father said as he entered.

"Yeah, let's get to it!"

He opened the presents to find lots of goodies that he found interesting and enjoyable, such as books on Salmonids and Octarians, a few plushies of his favorite video game characters, a few gift cards, and some clothing. At last, he came to the last box, the biggest of them all. "One of your friends came to our door about half an hour ago and said it was for you. We hope you like it," his mother explained. Oliver tore at the gift wrapping and found a box labeled:

 _Ammo Knights: Splattershot Starter Pack_


End file.
